Besitzen
by GrayWolf
Summary: Heero's just a normal guy, living a normal life. That was until one night a man with purple eyes called him "His Noble Wolf". He learns about his bloodline and the other creatures he thought was just folktale to be real. (First story;terrible summary,)


A/N: OK..so I've never written anything in my life. So I'm not even sure if this is good and I know the grammar is probably wrong. This was an idea that popped in my head then turned into a bit of RP. I took different adaptations of vampires and other mythical creatures and put certain ones together. So it may remind you a bit the Underworld movie series. Again this is unbeta so there's bound to be mistakes; unless anyone is willing take this position. I have a number of ideas for this story line, but I want to see if anyone is interested. Oh and there's already bed romping …you've been warned. Also..I don't own anything of Gundam Wing, the characters etc. Just the plot that's been in my head.

~*~

Heero Yuy's life was routine. Get up, go to work, come back home. After that would be the gym for a couple of hours, dinner then anything that he could fit in between before bed. His life wasn't anything exciting. He saw enough excitement from his military service in the Marine Corps. His lack of excitement also didn't seem to help with his non-existent love life. Standing at 6 foot 2, slight stocky build of Japanese descent, he didn't consider himself bad looking. He got many offers from women from out his life. However; it was the gender that was offer to him that he had a problem with. Yes, he's a gay former Marine. Sounds a bit cliché to be true.

Heero slug the gym bag on his shoulder as he locked his car. It was a quiet chilly night for Los Angeles. He made his way towards his decent yet simple apartment building. The winds seem to howl quietly around him, he stopped at the first step.

Looking back, he stared at the empty street. Something about this night was off. The empty night street, the wind picking up around him, it was too quiet; his military experience told him too quiet meant something was very wrong. He shook his head; he was in a populated city, not the desert.

He ran the rest of the stairs, and decided to have a quick shower before dinner. As he toweled himself off, he saw the slight scar on his collar bone. That was the one thing he thought of himself ugly. He had gotten tattoos on his arms and other parts where he hoped eyes would be drawn attention there rather than the scar.

Clean and well fed, he flopped down on his couch; maybe something on TV would be entertaining. Slowly, he felt his relaxation taking advantage. Deep, blue eyes hazed slightly as sleep won the battle.

_'Heero..'_

Who?..

'Heero..my wolf..I've been waiting for you…waiting for you for such a long time..'

Wolf? I don't understand.

'You'll understand soon. I promise we will meet soon, my noble wolf.'

Purple eyes…wait!

Heero jerked awake. He rubbed his eyes, the TV static in the background.

"No more late night Chinese take out," he muttered. Those eyes, he had seen them before. He couldn't forget that shade, it was unique as the voice who spoke. The same voice that called him 'wolf' and about meeting soon, he glanced at the shelves holding his family belongings. His family crest was a wolf.

Heero shook his head, "Coincidence; nothing more than that."

The rest of the night was dreamless.

The remainder of the week was quiet normal. The same day-in day-out routine with no purple eyes to haunt him at night. That changed rather quickly.

"Heero," a voice called out as he made his way to his apartment.

Heero stopped and turned around. A man stood before him. A handsome man, just a few inches shorter than he was, long brown hair in a braid and..

"Purple eyes," Heero whispered. The man simply smiled at him. The clothes the man was wearing were dark and elegant; the only color was the shining cross he wore. The only way Heero could describe them were an almost Gothic Victorian style. He couldn't deny the fact the man was breath taking. The way he walked toward Heero was almost trace like and seem to float rather than walk.

The purple eyes seem to inspect him, "You've grown into quite the wolf, haven't you?"

Heero's throat seem to be suddenly dry, "Do I know you?"

"Don't you?"

"I'm afraid I don't."

The man chuckled, "I think you do." His eyes were memorizing. Heero's eyes glazed and he let out a silent yell as the man attacked his neck. Pin-like needles bit into his neck. His hands reached up to grab the arms around his shoulders, but that was all he could go. His strength was gone, he tried to move, tried to push his attacker away. Darkness filled his body as he was passing out; the last thing he remembered hearing was a nursing chuckle. And those purple eyes.

~*~

His mind was at rest. His body was warm and relaxed. Heero never felt like this before. It was like he had slept for months and completely reborn. He shifted slightly in bed. Wait, he was in bed? Wasn't he just outside his apartment from the gym? And a voice had called out to him. That man had attacked him!

Heero slowly blinked his eyes open. His surroundings were different. This wasn't his apartment. The soldier within him raised alarms; he was spawn out on a bed wearing only his boxers. His arms were raised up to be attached to chains connecting to the bed post. His legs were in a similar position.

The room he was in were dimly lit by candles scatted through out the room. He felt back in the past the way it was decorated. Victorian style; elegant, something his paycheck could never afford. The massive bed he was chain even felt expensive. He was sure to be lying on silk sheets. Heero tested the strength of the chains; yeah he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

The Gothic doors opened and walked in his attacker in a dark silk robe. He smiled, "I knew you would be up by the time I got back."

"Who are you? I demand to know where I am!" Heero growled. Growled? He never did that before.

"First things first Heero," The man sat on the side of the bed, "My name is Duo."

Heero growled again, "Fine…Duo. Where have you taken me? And why?"

Duo laid a hand on his own chest and slowly reached up to his neck. Heero's eyes locked to his hand. He couldn't help but to watch. How his fingers toyed with the cross around his neck, he even dared to think what his neck would taste like.

"Oh Heero, my noble wolf…there are so many things to tell and show you." Those purple eyes locked into his blue ones.

"You know what I am, Heero. Just say it."

"You can't be…that's just old legends and made up things. There's no such thing as…"

"As what?" Duo cut him off. A small smile played on his lips.

"As…vampires." Duo clapped his hands.

"Such a smart wolf you are Heero!" Duo swung his legs over Heero's. He was straddling over him in a coy way, hands on his chest. His eyes ran appreciative over his body. The hard chest breathing slightly heavy; one of Duo's hands ran down to run over his abs while the other went up to Heero's neck.

Duo lean forward for a kiss, Heero jerked his head to the side.

"Playing hard to get, are we?" Duo hummed. He placed two fingers under Heero's chin; Heero could feel sudden power within those fingers. It was slightly choking him, but the fingers gently coaxed him to face Duo.

"I can't explain anything to you if I don't kiss you, Heero." Duo leaned forward again. Heero didn't stop him. As soon as he felt his lips touch his, he shut his eyes.

He felt absolute pleasure run down his body. He moaned deeply and roughly. Bits of flashes ran in his head. He smelled the forest, he felt himself running as an animal of some sort. He would be on all four but as soon as he saw Duo he would stand up right as a man and at his side at once. Heero moved against him, trying to as close as possible to him. Duo pulled back.

"We can't have fun yet, my wolf. Soon, but now you will soon have your First Moon."

Heero looked almost pleaded, "My what? What did you do to me? Did you change me into.."

Duo smiled at him, "I have done nothing. Well, almost nothing. I have not changed you into a vampire, but I have awakened your bloodline."

The grand clock that stood near the roaring fireplace stroke at its hour.

Heero gulped, "My bloodline?"

The purple eyes smiled at him, "Heero…you are a werewolf."

The moment the word 'werewolf' left his lips a sudden pain raced in Heero's body. Duo gracefully got off of him and watched. Muscles popped and joints change, deep growls and snarls left Heero's mouth. His skin seem to stretch and tear, under sprouted deep brown fur over his body, teeth were sharper and longer. It was much like his human skin was being ripped away. Mouth and nose turned into a muzzle and strong ears formed. His overall size had grown slightly but muscles more defined than before.

Blue eyes snapped open, nose breathing in deeply to take in the surroundings. The heavy muscled chest was heaving hard.

"I had hoped your eyes would be the same" The deep blues found Duo. The werewolf didn't move, he knew he shouldn't be afraid or feel threaten by him. However, he could easily snap the chains off the wall and rip that delicious throat.

Duo ran a hand over the soft fur muzzle, "You are so beautiful…and you're mine. Do you understand now Heero? There are many creatures that walk this Earth. Werewolves and vampires are just the start. There are many more like you, like us. You will soon change back; you'll learn to control your shape soon. And I will be by your side."

The heavy muzzle nuzzled into his hand, fur slowly disappearing. Just like his skin first tearing away, all werewolf features fell off onto the bed and disappeared. Duo released his hands and legs with a simple snap of his fingers.

Duo straddled him again. Heero's hands automatically went his waist. The blue eyes were slightly hazed over and he was still breathing in deeply.

Duo placed a hand on his cheek, "Now, my noble wolf…we may have fun."

As soon as Duo said this, he saw a flash in Heero's eyes. The wolf within him was growling, begging to be released. Heero flipped them over with a deep growl and tore open Duo's rope. He grinded his hips against Duo's, he let out a moan. Heero attacked his neck in return. Lightly biting, and lightly sucking his neck marking him. Duo turned his head slightly to give him more room. He looked at the large mirror behind Heero, he couldn't see his own body but he greatly enjoyed watching Heero's sculpted back and hips thrusting forward. Interestingly, he noticed his back tattoo it was a wolf's head, the lips in a slight snarl, and blue eyes rating.

Duo clutched at the hair, tugging lightly. Heero let out a deep moan and lifted his head. He attacked his lips now, hips driving madly against his.

"Heero, I can feel you, I know what you want. Do it," Duo broke away briefly. Heero almost let out a whimper.

Duo smiled at him, "I have prepared myself for you, Heero. There is oil for you on the dresser beside us. There's no need to worry about my safety. Let us finally bond."

Heero pushed his boxers down, reached for the oil and prepared himself. Pulling one of Duo's leg over his shoulder he slowly position himself, eyes locked onto his. He slowly entered, his eyes hazed over as he seated himself fully. It took the upmost inner strength not to pull out and plunge back in.

"Heero, please. I've waited so long for this." It was Duo's time to plea.

Hips snapped forward powerfully. Each as deep as the last, Heero's moans turned into growling. Duo brought a hand to bring his head down for a kiss. Moving against him, Heero granted the kiss. He wasn't going to last long. It was almost embarrassing how fast this was going, but the tightness around him was unbearable. Heero leaned back and pulled both legs over his shoulders, he felt a familiar sensations coiling around his stomach. Closing his eyes, he drove deeper; harder, he was at his end.

He grunted and let out a deep rumble, almost howl like at his climax. He lowered Duo's legs and lean forward to lay on him. He was exhausted.

Duo gently stroked his hair, "Sleep now, my noble wolf."

Heero didn't reply.

~*~


End file.
